Red Heads in Labcoats
by TootsieRollGirl
Summary: In which Sabell finds out who Katie's crushing on during their celebratory 'Anime Marathon Palooza' and an unhappy Katie just wants Sabell to stop asking if she thinks her crush is sexy or not. OC/Dexter


**OC/DEXTER YOU HAVE BEEN IS NO FLUFF OR INTERACTION BETWEEN THE OC AND DEX. DON'T LIKE THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU FEEL DRAWN TO THE STORY.**

**Critique is welcomed...This one-shot isn't the best I don't think but it would be the first one I've YAY!**

**Que Pasa = Whats happening? and I'm not explaining chica.  
><strong>

I don't own Fusionfall, Dexter, any of the animes mentioned, the Mp3, Rex, or I did this wouldn't be Fanfiction would it?

'Damn,damn,damn,damn,damn!', Thought Katie as she walked out of her home and trekked next-door to her best friend's house.'I know I've always had a thing for the geeky, slash weird, slash genius, slash insane types but I seriously am starting to wonder why I always end up crushing on _those_ types of the types.'

Katie could only sigh before she stood in front of Sabell's door and ring the bell many times, with the result being the door opening and revealing Sabell in her pajamas.

"Que pasa, chica?So you ready for anime marathon polooza?" said Sabell with her hand up.

"Hells Yeah." Katie and Sabell high fived and walked inside, then sat right on the couch."And I brought the all things I own relating to Death Note, FullMetal Alchemist, Inuyasha, and drum roll please?..." Katie and Sabell hit their hands on the coffee table,", I brought my awesome mp3!"

"Swwwweeeeeet." said Sabell.

"Yeah. 'Ey, um, Sabs?" asked Katie.

"Yeeeeessshh?"

"I got a question, can trust you with a this new secret?" Katie was pushing her fingers together in a uncomfortable type of way.

"Is L the three best detectives in the world?" countered Sabell crossing her arms.

"Great well, uh, you know how I have a tendancy to get crushes on guys _slightly_ easy? And how I have a tendancy to pick guys that are _kinda_ wierd? Or geeky? Or just, umm..." Ended Katie after running out of words to describe her 'problem'.

"I know where this is going sooo...SPIT IT OUT!"Yelled Sabell grabing Katie's shoulders and shaking her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Katie as her head lolled on her neck back and forth from being suddenly shaken.

"THEN WHY'D YOU BRING ANYTHING UP?"

"ACK!" Sabell finally released Katie's shoulders.

"Okay!...How about this?Tell me clues to who he is."Katie nodded her head slightly annoyed by Sabell being all Sabell and nearly causing her head to and metaphorically speaking.

"He is kinda wierd...We argue alot...Every so ofton he gets a slight chuckle out of me...I mean he acts kinda too serious to really laugh, like _laugh_ laugh...We are kinda frenimies of sorts..." Katie counted off her fingers as she named clues,"..annoyingly he's taller than me!_Seriously_!By, like, _two_ inches!Not fair..."

"Everyone is taller than you, that's nooot too big of a clue." said Sabell, earning a glare from Katie.'Accept for the two inches part of course...'

"So?It still pisses me off!"shouted Katie with her hands balled up into fists.

"Okay, okay.I'm just gonna start asking questions now, okay?"

"Sure, shoot."said Katie.

"Do you find him annoying sometimes?" questioned Sabell as she picked up a notebook that was lying around randomly then flipped a page and started writing down questions with a pen.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"Is he some what intelligent?"

"I guess you could put it that way."said Katie nodding.

"Cool?"

"Yeah, to a degree."

"Good with kids?"

"Erm, I don't really know that one."

"Hot?"

"...Yes.."

"Sexy?"asked Sabell with a smirk as she wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

"I'm not answering that one."

"I'll take it as a yes...Is he your age?"

"Yes."

"Okay, does...He like anime?Or video games at the least?"

"How the hell should I know?We don't hang out twenty-four frickin' seven!And we never talked or argued about anything regarding that works to much to watch anime or play games."

"Someone's getting a little to ticked off for no reason...Do you like him?"Sabell asked quickly as she came up with a plan to get solid proof of who 'lover boy' is.

"Yes."

"Is he kind?"

"Sorta, depends."

"Does he have friends?"

"A couple...I think."

"Are you friends with his friends?

"Yeah."

"Do you think he is your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Do you find him stupid?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you like his accent?"

"Love it."Sabell smiled at this and Katie grew horrified that she gave it away so easily.

"Katie...I never knew you had a thing for red-heads in labcoats!" said Sabell hitting Katie's arm lightly.

"I didn't say that!..." said Katie crossig her arms and looking away as a cherry red blush engulphed her face and neck.

"Whatever you say!" replied Sabell in a sing song voice."...But seriously, do you think he's sexy?"

"Why do you have to ask that, again?" whined Katie who really did not want to have her own perverted mind encouraged to consruct images or thoughts that could lead to potentially dangerous or inappropriate actions. While the two friends finally started their anime marathon palooza, a certain boy genius was pondering what he had just learned from a malfuntioning dexbot that had aquired a tendancy to spy on citizens.

"So...Katie has a preferance for red-heads in labcoats?..." The red-head genius said quietly as he left the moniter room of dexlabs with a slight smirk.'So I just might have a good possiblity of 'getting a girl' as Ben and Rex had put it.'


End file.
